


Venomous Spider's Web

by Koneko_chan



Category: BUCK-TICK, Dir en grey, lynch.
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7206767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koneko_chan/pseuds/Koneko_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans les quartiers chauds de Tokyo, la criminalité a le beau rôle. Dealers, yakuzas, trafiquants en tout genre...on peut se douter que la police locale a parfois du mal à se dépêtrer des affaires de délinquance chaque jour plus nombreuses à arriver dans leurs bureaux. Mais le cas le plus important pour l'un d'eux reste le Kasumi, bar gay à la clientèle hétéroclite qui semble renfermer en son coeur un terrible secret. Ce bar est dirigé depuis plusieurs années par Toshiya, un patron charismatique qui semble mener ses employés à la baguette mais qu'aucun client n'a jamais vraiment vu. Découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire se révélera être une tâche ardue pour les enquêteurs...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

La soirée était douce en cette mi-juin, et les rues animées par les badauds qui déambulaient sans réel autre but que de se promener. Le vent soufflait gentiment, s’engouffrant dans les ruelles éclairées par les néons multicolores, grondantes sous le brouhaha habituel de la capitale. Pourtant, le soleil avait disparu de l’horizon depuis un bon moment…mais comme toute grande ville, Tokyo ne dormait jamais réellement. Et comme ses homologues des pays développés, le crime y était présent en permanence, gangrenant la cité petit à petit comme une longue maladie incurable. 

Au fur et à mesure qu'on s'éloignait du centre-ville, l'ambiance se modifiait progressivement, comme un cercle de corruption dans un décor trop parfait pour être réel. L’atmosphère devenait dangereuse, oppressante, alors que la nature même des individus changeait du tout au tout. Punks, dealers, en passant par les éternels yakuzas qui se fondaient dans la masse et les salarymen ivres qui zigzaguaient maladroitement sur les trottoirs, de nombreux spécimens types de la déchéance humaine se côtoyaient ici-bas. Les bars et boîtes de nuit restaient ouverts cette nuit-là, comme toutes les autres nuits d’ailleurs, jouant à merveille le rôle consolateur qu’on leur avait attribué. Cependant une seule enseigne intéressait l'homme adossé contre un mur à fumer sa cigarette. Plutôt petit, des cheveux mi-longs retombant sur ses yeux et une barbe naissante au menton, il se fondait assez bien dans la masse avec sa veste en cuir noire et son attitude nonchalante. Portant une main tatouée à ses lèvres, l'individu retira sa drogue et la lança par terre, regardant un court instant les braises s'éteindre avant de lever à nouveau les yeux. Malheureusement pour lui, un inconnu plus très lucide se planta à moins d'un mètre en lui bouchant la vue.

\- Hey mec, t'aurais pas une barre pour moi? s'exclama-t-il, son haleine pestilentielle mélange d'alcool et de tabac titillant les narines du petit brun.  
\- Dégage de là, marmonna celui-ci entre ses dents.

Dans le but de se faire obéir sans tarder, il pointa sous sa veste le canon d'une arme à feu sur le drogué qui recula instinctivement devant le danger imminent. A son grand soulagement il s'éloigna en grommelant, et l'individu rangea son arme avant de reprendre son observation.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il surveillait les environs sans rien relever de particulier. Face à lui, le bar qui l'intéressait. Ce n’était pas tant un bar qu’une petite boîte de strip-tease en apparence étroite et un peu miteuse, mais qui renfermait en son cœur tous les vices humains. Une couverture parfaite pour une activité fortement réprimée par la loi…l’homme à l’aura si mystérieuse se doutait bien de ce qu'il se tramait à l'intérieur, mais n'avait encore trouvé aucune preuve de ce qu'il avançait: le patron de cet endroit était un homme prudent et très méfiant, sûrement entouré des meilleurs. Les rares indices et pièces à conviction qu'il parvenait à dénicher étaient facilement contrés par l’avocat de la défense, lorsqu’ils ne disparaissaient pas purement et simplement. Il ne l'avait jamais vu en vrai, car jamais le suspect ne se déplaçait pour les futiles accusations dont il faisait l’objet. Tout ce que le petit brun possédait de lui étaient un casier judiciaire quasi vierge et une vieille photo datant d’au moins quinze ans auparavant. L'homme se crispa en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches; un jour, il aurait des preuves irréfutables pour faire définitivement tomber cet individu peu recommandable. Et ce jour-là, enfin, il aurait la paix.

_"Un jour, Hara, un jour..."_


	2. Bienvenue en enfer

C'était sûrement le bureau principal du bar, l'antre même de la débauche humaine. Une fumée grisâtre planait dans la pièce, alimentée par le narguilé posé sur la table basse devant le canapé où Toshiya et Die étaient installés. Le plus âgé des deux, un grand brun aux cheveux courts et légèrement débraillé, tirait nonchalamment quelques lattes de tabac sur le long tuyau, alors que son autre main se perdait dans les cheveux de son cadet. L'autre, un jeune homme à la longue chevelure rouge et à la tenue provocatrice, faisait glisser sa langue sur son torse découvert et descendait progressivement vers le bas. Il s'agenouilla entre les jambes de son aîné, s'amusant avec le bas de son ventre et son boxer toujours en place déformé par une érection conséquente. Un soupir d'aise passa les lèvres de Toshiya alors qu'il fermait les yeux, fumant de temps en temps quelques bouffées de son mélange toxique. Mais son amant ne tarda pas à baisser le sous-vêtement pour le libérer de cette pression qui lui faisait presque mal, et parcourut de sa langue la virilité gorgée de sang qui venait d'apparaître devant lui. Après s'être assuré qu'elle soit correctement humidifiée, Die l'avala entièrement sans prendre vraiment garde à ne pas s'étouffer, accompagné dans son geste par la main crispée dans ses cheveux. Le roux entama bien vite de lents et profonds mouvements sur le sixième membre de son aîné avant d'accélérer progressivement, pressé de faire plaisir à son patron.

\- Doucement mon joli, doucement...tu ne voudrais pas me faire finir tout de suite, n'est-ce pas? murmura le plus âgé avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

C'était ça, le paradis. La décadence. Toshiya soupira d'aise en laissant au passage échapper un peu de fumée de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Son beau roux était réellement doué lorsqu'il s'agissait de donner du plaisir...heureusement pour lui, d'ailleurs. Le brun étouffa un petit rire que son amant n'entendit pas, et lui caressa presque tendrement les cheveux.

\- Tu aimes ça, hein...? murmura-t-il sans détacher ses yeux de Die. Tu aimes me faire du bien...tu sais que tu es délicieux comme ça? Hnn...si on avait du temps devant nous, je te prendrais sur le bureau...

Toshiya se lécha lentement les lèvres en souriant, ses pensées divaguant et devenant de plus en plus obscènes, faisant grimper son désir en flèche. Un gémissement s'échappa de la gorge de son beau roux alors qu'il guidait ses mouvements d'une main, sans plus trop se préoccuper de le ménager. Après tout, c'était très loin d'être leur première fois. Mais alors qu'il sentait l'orgasme monter en lui, son téléphone sonna dans sa poche, le faisant soupirer d'ennui. Die s'arrêta immédiatement et releva les yeux vers son amant qui décrochait, une légère déception presque imperceptible au fond des yeux. Mais il croisa le regard sombre du grand brun, qui esquissa un sourire à faire fondre toute sa volonté.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais dit d'arrêter...chuchota-t-il en cachant le micro du portable.

Obéissant, le roux reprit en bouche l'érection qui n'était pas encore soulagée et tenta d'écouter en même temps la conversation téléphonique de son patron, curieux. C'était rare que Toshiya décroche dans un moment pareil, ce devait être important.

\- Ouais? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? marmonna le brun dans le combiné, avant de tirer une fois de plus sur le narguilé d'un air nonchalant.  
\- ...  
\- C'est bon, pas la peine de s'énerver...j'ai chargé quelqu'un de le faire.  
\- ...  
\- Bien sûr que non, personne n'est digne de confiance. Mais c'est un de mes employés. Hnn...

Le brun ferma les yeux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, se cambrant légèrement sur le canapé alors que la langue de son cadet caressait sa virilité à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas plus de quelques minutes supplémentaires, mais semblait vouloir prolonger ce moment le plus longtemps possible sans pour autant faire ralentir celui qui lui procurait tant de plaisir.

\- Hmm...quoi? Oui vous me dérangez.  
\- ...  
\- Ouais, c'est ça, je vous rappellerai. Au revoir!

Toshiya jeta son portable au loin, et reprit en main les cheveux de son amant sans douceur. Il devait mettre un terme à ce petit jeu même s'il était loin d'en avoir envie, aussi incita-t-il son cadet à enfin l'achever. Le désir légèrement calmée par le coup de téléphone monta encore et encore en lui, et lorsque le roux accéléra de nouveau la cadence, le brun ne tint plus et se laissa aller; il se libéra de sa semence dans la bouche de celui-ci, s'agrippant à ses cheveux et rejetant la tête en arrière dans un râle de plaisir. Docile comme d'habitude, Die avala sans rechigner ce liquide visqueux et amer, puis lécha ce qu'il restait sur le membre de son vis à vis avant de le rhabiller sommairement. Toshiya le fit remonter vers son visage pour lui voler un baiser passionné qui les firent gémir tous les deux pour des raisons bien différentes; l'aîné car il continuait de sentir ces vagues de plaisir dans tout son corps, le plus jeune à cause de la main assurée qui s'était posée sur son entrejambe. Il s'assit sur les cuisses du grand brun, ses genoux posés sur le canapé, et entreprit d'approfondir un peu plus ce baiser auquel il avait le droit, si rare fût-il. Le jeune roux se frotta lentement contre son amant, faisant consciemment remonter cette envie, mais son aîné plaqua une main ferme sur ses fesses et le fit stopper net, en même temps qu'il brisait leur échange pour le regarder de son air habituellement pervers et sadique à la fois.

\- Ne t'ai-je pas dit que nous n'avions pas le temps...? murmura-t-il avec un sourire effrayant. J'ai du travail, et toi aussi...alors fini de jouer, va t'occuper de tes clients, et envoie-moi Shinya au passage. D'accord mon tout beau? Tu reviendras cette nuit si j'en ai encore envie, ce dont je ne doute pas...allez, file...

Sans un mot, Die obéit à l'ordre donné et se leva, arrangea rapidement ses vêtements en vinyle et sortit du bureau sans un regard en arrière, bien qu'avec une pointe de regret. Resté sur son canapé à se rhabiller lui aussi correctement, le patron de l'endroit soupira d'aise et sourit d'un air satisfait. Ses affaires marchaient à merveille, il pouvait se la couler douce grâce à un très bon avocat et de plus, avait ce qu'il voulait quand il voulait, la preuve étant qu'il se payait du bon temps dans son propre bureau. L'homme eut un petit sourire satisfait; oui, pas de doute, il avait atteint le paradis sur terre.

\- Entrez! lança le brun quand des coups timides retentirent à la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme au visage caché derrière de longs cheveux blonds. Il portait une très courte robe rouge et noire qui laissait voir ses longues et fines jambes d'éphèbe, et tenait entre ses mains un petit calepin de notes. Les yeux de son patron le détaillèrent du regard sans aucune gêne, l'expression avide d'un dangereux pervers sur le visage, et il se lécha lentement les lèvres; cette créature-là était sienne, il pouvait tout se permettre avec elle. Sa timidité ne l'en rendait que plus désirable, et ce que lui avait fait Die avait de disparaître n'arrangeait pas vraiment ses affaires...il n'avait pas le temps.

\- Eh bien, Shinya, tu as fini ce que je t'ai demandé? fit gentiment l'aîné avec un sourire magnifique, sans plus laisser entrevoir ses pensées obscènes.

Pour toute réponse, le blond acquiesça avant de remettre ledit calepin à son patron. Ses yeux croisèrent malencontreusement les siens, et la lueur de perversité qu'il put y lire alors que ceux-ci le déshabillaient du regard fit immédiatement monter le rouge à ses joues comme un voile presque imperceptible sur sa peau. Ses doigts frôlèrent ceux de Toshiya, lui déclenchant un frisson d'horreur, et il retira bien vite sa main pour croiser les bras sur son torse, mal à l'aise. A son plus grand soulagement, le regard brûlant qu'on lui lançait disparut au même moment que le patron consultait ce qu'il venait de terminer, et il laissa ses yeux détailler la pièce avec curiosité. C'était un endroit meublé avec goût, qui comportait à gauche une étagère remplie d'objets divers aux utilisations douteuses, un bureau plutôt bien rangé, à droite un canapé confortable où était installé l'homme en noir et une table basse sur laquelle était posé le narguilé qu'il fumait de temps à autre.  
Shinya était rarement venu dans le bureau du patron. En vérité, il n'y était même jamais entré depuis qu'il faisait parti de ce réseau. La seule personne de son entourage qu'il savait y aller régulièrement était Die, mais il ne voulait pas en connaître les raisons. Pour accéder à cet endroit, il y avait deux portes différentes: l'une, par où il était entré, était vers l'intérieur du bâtiment. L'autre et il le savait, donnait sur le bar, derrière le comptoir, afin que Toshiya puisse surveiller ce qu'il se passait aux deux endroits. Peu de gens en général était habilités à entrer ici, mais aujourd'hui exceptionnellement, son patron ne semblait pas vouloir bouger de son bureau et l'avait fait venir.

\- Bien, tu as fait du bon boulot gamin, lâcha finalement le grand brun, faisant sursauter son cadet. Tu es libre ce soir, n'est-ce pas?

Surpris pas la question, le jeune homme ne répondit d'abord rien. Toshiya se leva d'un mouvement étrangement fluide pour un homme de sa taille, et s'approcha si rapidement de Shinya qu'il en fut immédiatement troublé. Gêné, les yeux baissés sur ses chaussures, il pouvait sentir le souffle de son patron ainsi que son odeur naturelle, mélange de tabac, de bière et d'un parfum inconnu et envoûtant.

\- Il ne viendra pas ce soir, donc tu es à moi pour quelques heures...souffla l'aîné avec son sourire habituellement pervers.

Le blond déglutit avec difficulté, tandis qu'une main possessive le prenait par la taille pour l'attirer tout contre son employeur. Deux doigts agrippèrent son menton et le forcèrent à relever le visage, avant que des lèvres étonnamment douces ne s'écrasent contre les siennes, la main dans son dos glissant lentement sur ses fesses en le faisant tressaillir. Il se laissa docilement faire, conscient de n'avoir aucun droit ici; après tout, il s'agissait de son patron. Une langue chaude força le passage et vint caresser la sienne avec plus de douceur qu'il ne l'aurait cru, pendant que son aîné l'entraînait plus loin, pour finir par le plaquer contre son bureau si bien rangé. Il sentait le meuble appuyer contre le bas de son dos, lui faisant presque mal, mais les mains baladeuses sur son corps détournèrent bien vite son attention de là. L'une d'elle se posa tranquillement sur son entrejambe pour la masser avec dextérité, le faisant presque gémir malgré son dégoût. Toshiya lâcha enfin ses lèvres pour se perdre dans son cou, l'embrassant et le mordillant jusqu'à l'en faire soupirer d'aise sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte; il avait toujours été particulièrement sensible à cet endroit-là, et son patron le savait plus que quiconque. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle il ne chercha pas à se dérober lorsque les doigts du grand brun s'affairèrent à ouvrir le haut de son vêtement, dégageant ses épaules pour pouvoir lécher du bout de la langue ses clavicules. Il se laissa également faire lorsqu'on le retourna face au bureau, les deux mains plaquées dessus pour plus de stabilité, tandis que son aîné collait sont torse contre son dos. La main reprit sa place sur son entrejambe éveillée par les petites attentions, mais cette fois, il laissa échapper un petit gémissement qui le fit rougir automatiquement.

\- Eh bien, je t'excite à ce point-là, chéri...? murmura la voix grave de son amant contre son oreille. Mais il fallait le dire, si tu voulais que je te prenne...

Shinya ne répondit rien à cette provocation, mais serra les poings en fermant les yeux. Il aurait voulu pouvoir résister un minimum à son patron, mais sa volonté était trop faible pour cela. Aussi quand celui-ci tira simplement sur son sous-vêtement pour le faire descendre sur ses cuisses, il se mordit la lèvre en priant pour que cela ne dure pas. Comme d'habitude, le grand brun prit deux doigts dans sa bouche et les humidifia avec application, avant de les glisser avec précaution dans l'intimité découverte de sa victime. Le jeune blond émit un petit cri de surprise mais serra les dents, depuis longtemps habitué à ce genre de pratiques. Les préliminaires ne durèrent pas longtemps, une fois de plus; Toshiya ne tarda pas à retirer ses doigts et pressa sa virilité gorgée de sang à leur place, avant de s'enfoncer lentement mais sûrement en son cadet. Une longue plainte accompagna ce mouvement, la douleur de la pénétration se propageant rapidement dans le corps du plus jeune, mais après quelques secondes d'adaptation le brun entama de puissants coups de reins qui lui arrachaient chaque fois un gémissement incontrôlé. Ses ongles griffaient le bois du bureau sans l'entamer, tandis que ceux de son tortionnaire agrippaient ses hanches comme un oiseau de proie s'accrochait à son repas. Penché au-dessus du meuble, Shinya résistait tant bien que mal aux à-coups répétés qu'il subissait, ses jambes ne le portant encore que par miracle, sa voix le trahissant en s'échappant malgré lui de sa gorge. Mais tout cela ne dura qu'un petit moment; déjà bien excité par son précédent visiteur ainsi que la soudaine étroitesse de son fourreau, Toshiya ne tarda pas à atteindre le septième ciel, rejetant la tête en arrière dans un gémissement de plaisir prononcé, tout en se répandant dans l'intimité de son amant. Il se retira sans hâte et fit se retourner celui qui lui faisait face, afin de lui voler un nouveau baiser d'une profondeur inédite. Puis il l'allongea sur le bureau et l'empala de nouveau, bien décidé à le mener lui aussi jusqu'au bout. L'angle nouveau et la vue du visage tordu de plaisir de son cadet déclencha une vague de chaleur intense dans le corps entier du grand brun, qui accéléra progressivement ses mouvements jusqu'à le faire presque crier de plaisir. Le désir monta à une vitesse fulgurante en Shinya, lui qui gardait la bouche entrouverte pour laisser circuler l'air plus facilement, n'offrant plus aucun rempart à ses cris. Il finit par frôler les étoiles du bout des doigts, son corps se cambrant presque harmonieusement sur le bois dur et ses yeux toujours clos, tandis qu'il se tachait lui-même de son propre fluide visqueux. Son aîné continua quelques secondes de se mouvoir en lui avant de le souiller une deuxième fois, mais cette fois le laissa reprendre son souffle et se rhabilla avec des mouvements lents, visiblement toujours touché par ce plaisir intense et soudain. Il regarda le blond d'un air dédaigneux, alors que celui-ci tentait de se remettre debout avec difficulté, vacillant légèrement sur ses jambes et se rhabillant lui aussi avec des gestes lents, ses cuisses rendues collantes par le trop-plein de semence masculine. Toshiya eut un léger rictus en voyant l'état de la robe de Shinya.

\- Va la donner à laver avant de partir, lança-t-il à sa victime du moment en s'installant de nouveau sur son canapé. Oh, rappelle-moi, c'est à partir de cette semaine tes foutus examens?  
\- Oui monsieur...murmura timidement le blond, les yeux de nouveau rivés sur le sol.  
\- Donc je ne te vois pas du week-end?  
\- Non monsieur...

L'homme soupira en s'avachissant un peu plus, passant une main dans ses cheveux sombres d'un air visiblement ennuyé. Puis il esquissa un sourire, et posa ses yeux pétillants de malice sur le jeune homme qui se tenait déjà vers la porte, prêt à partir.

\- Pas de bêtises pendant ce temps-là, d'accord Shin-chan? fit-il d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.  
\- Non monsieur, rassura Shinya tout en sachant très bien que son patron n'en croirait pas un mot. Il était si méfiant qu'à chaque fois qu'il avait des examens à passer, Toshiya le faisait surveiller d'une manière ou d'une autre.  
\- Tu peux t'en aller alors, conclut-il en reprenant le calepin rempli de notes d'une main et le tuyau du narguilé de l'autre.  
\- Merci monsieur, au revoir...

Et le jeune blond se retira de la pièce, fermant la porte avec précaution derrière lui...avant de s'écrouler à même le sol, appuyé contre le mur, sans pouvoir retenir les larmes qui coulaient toutes seules sur ses joues. Il avait encore craqué. Une fois encore, il avait laissé son patron le posséder comme un simple jouet sexuel né pour satisfaire ses envies. Une fois encore, il lui avait fait plaisir en abandonnant sa volonté au seuil du bureau, afin de lui laisser cette flatterie de lui faire du bien à lui aussi. Shinya avait envie de vomir à cause de sa propre réaction. Depuis trois ans qu'il travaillait ici, chaque visite rendue à son employeur si rares fussent-elles lui laissait un goût amer en bouche qui n'avait rien à voir avec les quelconques activités auxquelles ils pouvaient s'adonner. Après quelques secondes de faiblesse le blond reprit contenance, et se remit sur ses pieds en essuyant ses joues humides. Il ne devait pas être très beau à voir, avec ses cheveux décoiffés et son léger maquillage coulant de ses yeux. Mais il s'en fichait bien; ce soir était le début du week-end, il était exceptionnellement libre, et n'allait pas s'attarder inutilement en cet endroit malsain.

Le jeune homme sortit du couloir étroit qui débouchait vers le bureau du patron et une chambre supplémentaire, et débarqua dans une large salle qui faisait office d'accueil de la partie secrète du bar. Car non, le Kasumi n'était pas qu'un bar gay à la clientèle hétéroclite; il cachait dans ses entrailles un réseau bien plus complexe, organisé autour d'un commerce interdit depuis belle lurettes: le commerce de la chair humaine. En somme toutes, un réseau clandestin de prostitués masculins. Ils étaient tous consentants ici, cherchant un travail qui rapportait assez pour se payer des études décentes avec le logement qui était compris, et plus qu'une chance c'était une opportunité qui s'offrait à eux. Tout en se dirigeant vers les douches de l'endroit, en sous-sol comme tout le reste, Shinya se remémorait la première fois qu'il avait mis les pieds en enfer.

 

Il avait tout juste dix-huit ans lorsqu'un problème concret s'était imposé à lui. L'heure de la faculté arrivait à grands pas, et il n'avait décemment pas les moyens de se payer ses études. Sa famille ne roulait pas sur l'or, elle avait déjà bien du mal à lui payer ses années de lycée, et la fac était largement au-dessus de leurs moyens. Alors Shinya s'était mis à travailler durant toute son année de terminale, mais une fois les examens passés, il s'était avéré que ses économies ne suffiraient pas à payer son logement et ses études à la fois. Désespéré, le jeune homme avait fini par faire tous les petits boulots qui s'offraient à lui, plus ou moins fatigants, plus ou moins légaux, jusqu'à arriver dans le quartier sud de Shinjuku, où bon nombre de bars gays recherchaient des serveurs. Cela ne l'avait jamais vraiment dérangé, étant lui même de cette orientation, aussi s'était-il empressé de déposer sa candidature dans l'un de ces bars non loin du Kasumi. Il y avait travaillé un mois durant, acceptant les heures supplémentaires sans rechigner, mais cela s'était avéré insuffisant; après calcul, il lui manquait toujours une bonne somme d'argent pour boucler son année. Ce fut en discutant avec l'un de ses collègues qu'il apprit l'existence du Kasumi, et surtout, ce qu'il pouvait renfermer. Son collègue avait un ami dans ce bar, qui gagnait énormément d'argent mais ne sortait que très peu pour aller à la fac. Ce fut cela qui intrigua le plus Shinya, et l'incita à entrer pour la première fois dans ce bar des plus inquiétants. Ne sachant pas à qui s'adresser, il s'était dirigé vers le comptoir et avait demandé au barman des informations sur ce travail qui semblait bien payer. A cette époque, le blond n'avait pas compris pourquoi l'homme le regardait d'un air aussi surpris que s'il avait voulu poser sa candidature à un concours d'haltérophilie. Il s'était empressé de taper à la porte qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir, et de celle-ci en était sorti le patron de cet endroit. Shinya avait d'abord été impressionné par sa taille - il faisait au moins une tête de plus que lui - puis par son charisme presque déplacé dans cet endroit de débauche. Il portait un simple jean noir et une veste noire ainsi qu'une chemise blanche toutes deux ouvertes sur son torse imberbe, mais plus que cette vision ce fut le regard profond qu'il jeta au nouveau venu qui fit rougir celui-ci. Il avait échangé quelques mots à voix basse avec son employé, puis avait invité d'un signe de tête le jeune blond à le suivre dans un endroit plus calme. Ce fut ainsi qu'il se retrouva en face de Toshiya, dans son bureau qui n'avait à l'époque rien à voir avec celui d'aujourd'hui. Lui non plus n'avait rien à voir, d'ailleurs; à ce moment-là, le patron du Kasumi portait de longs cheveux bruns qui lui descendaient en dégradé jusqu'au creux de ses reins, retenus par un élastique simple d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches, et ses yeux aux iris colorés d'un bleu sombre étaient légèrement maquillés. Shinya se souvenait parfaitement bien d'avoir d'abord été subjugué par sa beauté avant d'être gêné par son assurance. Ce fut sans doute la raison pour laquelle il était si facilement tombé dans le panneau.

\- Je suis Toshiya, patron de cet endroit, avait déclaré le brun. en tendant la main.  
\- Shinya, étudiant en droit, avait marmonné le blond en la lui serrant.  
\- Alors, comme ça, tu voudrais travailler ici? 

L'homme s'était assis derrière son bureau. Sa voix douce, grave et légèrement enfantine contrastait tellement avec son apparence qu'elle avait d'abord déstabilisé l'étudiant. Mais il avait très vite reprit contenance, conscient qu'il lui fallait défendre son bout de gras pour pouvoir s'en sortir financièrement.

\- C'est exact, avait-il simplement répondu.  
\- Puis-je savoir tes motivations?

Le brun s'était installé plus en avant, ses coudes posés sur le meuble et ses mains jointes, le menton posé dessus et les yeux rivés sur son interlocuteur. Une telle attention rien que pour lui, Shinya n'y était pas habitué, et cela le mettait plus ou moins mal à l'aise. Mais il devait absolument se trouver un travail qui lui donnerait assez d'argent, c'en était devenu vital, aussi avait-il choisi de passer outre sa timidité pour se vendre littéralement à ce patron si charismatique.

\- Je suis en première année de fac de droit, mais je n'ai pas assez d'argent de côté pour pouvoir payer mes études plus de trois mois, avait-il expliqué en se prenant de passion pour l'objet non identifié sur l'étagère derrière Toshiya. Il me faut donc un travail qui paie suffisamment pour plusieurs années durant.  
\- Je vois...

Un sourire étrange était passé sur les lèvres du grand brun, qui s'était légèrement redressé sur sa chaise pour détailler du regard le jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

\- Tu es prêt à tout pour obtenir cet argent? A te dédier corps et âme à ce métier, si cela peut t'aider à payer tes études? avait-il demandé.  
\- Evidemment, si je peux toujours avoir le temps de réviser avant les examens et que ça n'empiète pas sur les horaires de la fac, avait répondu Shinya, à présent persuadé qu'il pouvait obtenir ce job.

Le patron avait sorti d'un des tiroirs du bureau une petite liasse de papier, et l'avait posé devant lui avec un stylo prêt à l'emploi. Puis, il avait adressé un si merveilleux sourire au blond qui le regardait que celui-ci s'en était vu troublé pour la seconde fois.

\- Nous avons toujours besoin de personnel supplémentaire ici, puisqu'il s'agit presque toujours d'étudiants qui s'en vont une fois leurs études terminées, avait expliqué le brun. Pour te résumer ce qu'il est écrit ici afin que tu ne perdes pas de temps, en signant, tu t'engages à obéir sans discuter aux ordres donnés et à t'acquitter de ton devoir pendant une durée d'au moins un an. Tu travailleras le soir et la nuit de 21h à 2h du matin en fonction des clients, six jours par semaine, ou cinq en période d'examens. Ta paie variera en fonction de tes performances, mais je me dois de te prévenir que quoiqu'il arrive, je garderai toujours un quart de ton salaire en guise de paiement qui me sert à faire tourner la boutique, ce qui ne l'empêchera pas d'être particulièrement élevé. Tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter de tes vêtements de service puisqu'ils seront achetés et lavés ici, tu pourras dîner avant ton service afin d'être en forme, et une chambre sera toujours à disposition dans le cas où tu soies trop fatigué pour rentrer chez toi. En cas de réel problème, tu peux t'en référer à moi où à l'un de tes collègues, Die, qui saura t'aider et te guider. Je crois que tu sais tout maintenant...tu es libre de signer, ou de partir maintenant. Profites-en, car c'est la dernière fois avant l'année prochaine que tu auras ce choix.

Un silence avait suivi ce monologue, durant lequel Shinya réfléchissait à toute vitesse à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Ce job n'avait pas l'air si compliqué, même s'il ne savait pas encore à ce moment-là en quoi il pouvait bien consister. Et même s'il trouvait que le patron de cet endroit prenait beaucoup dans la paie de ses employés, cela lui faisait toujours une rentrée d'argent pour payer ses études et il en était bien heureux. De plus, les horaires certes peu adaptés à une vie saine lui permettaient d'étudier durant la journée et lui offraient même un soir supplémentaire de repos pour les examens. Il savait ne pas pouvoir trouver mieux ailleurs, aussi n'avait-il pas tardé à signer les trois exemplaires des feuilles présentées sans en lire le contenu déjà expliqué par son futur employeur. Le sourire sur le visage de celui-ci s'était élargi, et lorsqu'il eut récupéré les papiers, il rayonnait de bonheur. Il s'était levé, rejetant ses longs cheveux en arrière d'un geste agacé, et avait entraîné Shinya vers l'intérieur même du bar, par la deuxième porte du bureau. Rien que la salle d'accueil avait effrayé le blond; voir tous ces jeunes hommes à demi nus se languissant sur des fauteuils ou canapés était un spectacle bien différent de ce à quoi il pouvait s'attendre, mais son mouvement de recul avait très vite été contré par une main ferme sur son épaule.

\- Tu as signé, mon joli, maintenant il est trop tard pour faire demi-tour...avait murmuré une voix devenue sensuelle à son oreille. Die!

Un jeune homme aux longs cheveux d'un rouge vif, vêtu entièrement de vêtements en cuir synthétique qui épousaient parfaitement la forme de son corps, s'était levé du canapé où il était avachi et approché de son patron, une étrange flamme dans les yeux.

\- Tu vas faire visiter les lieux à Shinya, et lui expliquer le règlement intérieur et les conséquences d'une désobéissance.  
\- Bien.

Le roux avait commencé à s'éloigner, mais son patron l'avait rappelé et il s'était empressé de revenir. Le brun avait glissé sa main sur sa taille, et lui avait volé un baiser langoureux et possessif avant de le laisser repartir en compagnie de sa nouvelle recrue.

 

Shinya arriva dans la salle de bain commune, où se trouvaient une dizaine de cabines de douche. Il n'était pas seul, mais les personnes présentes ne lui adressaient pas un regard; il avait pris l'habitude, son statut privilégié ne l'avait jamais beaucoup aidé dans la sociabilisation d'avec ses collègues. Après tout, il travaillait peu mais gagnait beaucoup grâce à son seul client, et de plus avait le droit de sortir régulièrement...de quoi faire de nombreux jaloux. Mais la crainte de leur patron avait toujours prévenu les autres jeunes hommes de lui faire quoi que ce soit, aussi n'avait-il aucun soucis à se faire de ce côté-là. Le blond entra dans une cabine au hasard et déposa les affaires propres qu'il était parti chercher au vestiaire, avant de se déshabiller rapidement pour passer sous le jet d'eau sans attendre qu'il ne soit tiède. Il serra les dents lorsque l'eau froide mordit sa peau, mais fut soulagé de sentir la souillure disparaître progressivement de son corps. Alors qu'il laissait l'eau désormais chaude le laver, une phrase que Die lui avait dite dès leur première rencontre lui revint à l'esprit.

_"Au début, tu passeras des heures et des heures à te laver à cause de tes clients. Mais tu te rendras vite compte que rien ne sert d'autant laver ton corps, parce que là où tu es sale, ce n'est pas un endroit accessible aussi facilement...c'est ta dignité d'homme qui sera souillée, mais il est trop tard maintenant pour que tu puisses faire machine arrière. Il te tient entre ses griffes, jamais tu ne pourras sortir d'ici."_

Le roux avait eu raison. Dès les premiers mois, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de passer des heures sous la douche, à frotter chaque parcelle de son corps parfois jusqu'au sang en espérant laver de son esprit les longues minutes passées entre les mains de ces pervers sans nom. Mais petit à petit, il avait perdu cette habitude et se faisait à sa condition, persuadé qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement. Trois ans qu'il était là. Trois années entières à servir de jouet à des individus soi-disant respectables dans la vie courante. Shinya soupira en baissant les yeux sur ses mains. Sa seule chance de fuir désormais était de réussir dans ses études, alors il travaillait d'arrache-pied en-dehors de son job si particulier. Une fois son diplôme en poche, il pourrait devenir avocat, et dénoncer ce qu'il se passait ici. Lorsqu'il avait ce genre de pensées rebelles, souvent, le blond esquissait un sourire satisfait; le temps ferait son affaire, le temps lui donnerait la victoire. Ce qu'il subissait depuis trois ans allait enfin être payé par Toshiya.

Pas moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, le jeune homme était sorti du bar et prenait l'un des derniers métros pour rentrer chez lui. Ce soir était censé être son dernier soir de travail avant le weekend, mais puisque son client principal s'était absenté, il avait pu rentrer chez lui beaucoup plus tôt que prévu. Trois jours de repos au lieu de deux...c'était parfait en période de révisions intenses. Il allait pouvoir mettre à profit cette soirée exceptionnelle pour se reposer réellement, et entamerait les révisions dès le lendemain...oui...c'était un programme parfait. Shinya partit donc directement se coucher ce soir-là, sans demander son reste, prenant simplement le temps de se déshabiller entièrement pour enfiler un boxer, et s'endormit rapidement sans penser à rien et surtout pas à ce qui l'avait tant épuisé.


End file.
